


On a night like this

by Calisi_87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calisi_87/pseuds/Calisi_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Oneshot only - Jon and Arya on their wedding night. Jon is a Targaryen so in this AU they are cousins not brother and sister. There is SMUT so if you don't like don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a night like this

The moment she had dreaded had arrived. Some old drunkard had called out for the bedding to begin and before she knew it men were pawing at her dress, their eyes filled with lust and desire. She made a move to escape from their advances but they had formed a circle around her, trapping her like some caged animal. So she did what she felt was the most natural thing to do. She pulled her arm back and punched the man right in front of her square in the nose.

"Seven hells" he shrieked as the men around her stopped clutching at her and began to laugh at the man rolling around on the floor in pain. She saw her opportunity to escape and slid past the men to make her way to the bed chamber. She could still hear the laughter barrelling through the corridors, but as she climbed the steep steps to the tower of her new home they slowly began to fade away.

"Disgusting old men" she spat as she reached for the door and pushed it open. Her betrothed still hadn't arrived which gave her some comfort. She hadn't had a proper chance to talk to Jon Targaryen since the announcement of their betrothal. She remembered the first time he visited Winterfell with King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna. She was only five but had immediately taken a liking to him. He wasn't what one would expect a Prince to be. He didn't care that she preferred riding to needlework or swordplay to dancing. He only ever laughed when he found her covered in mud wearing her brother Bran's old breeches and tunic.

Things had been much simpler then when she was just a little girl and he a boy. But now he was a man and she was a woman grown. At six and ten Arya still felt like there was so much more to do in life than become someone's wife and birth his babies. She never wanted to be a lady, least of all a Princess! But here she was, already wed and standing in her bed chamber waiting for her husband to arrive so they could consummate their marriage. The idea of laying with him sent a small chill up her spine. She had often heard Theon talking about laying with women from the whorehouse. It sounded awful and she couldn't understand why anybody would want to do it out of pleasure.

She remembered the shock and hurt that coursed through her when her father and mother announced she was to marry Jon. He was there with them and he did not once glance over to see if she was ok. Instead his head hung low as if he was disappointed in the announcement. She had never looked at Jon as anything more than a friend but when she saw that he did not want her in return she felt her heart ache. That was three moons ago and they hadn't talked to each other since. Even at the ceremony they sat in uncomfortable silence. She knew she was no beauty but his behaviour made her feel like the ugliest creature alive!

She moved over to her dresser and began to undo the laces of her dress. Although she hated dresses, she quiet liked this one and thought she didn't look half as bad as what she thought she would. When she was younger her brothers and sister would often call her Arya Horseface when they were japing. She didn't really understand what it meant back then so didn't care – but now she knew it meant she was ugly and teamed up with the fact that Jon did not want her made the words hurt more than they should. She let her dress fall to the floor, standing in nothing but her small clothes. She made her way to the large featherbed in the room and snuggled under the thick furs.

The large oak door to the chamber burst open and she could hear the giggles of the ladies ring through the room. Jon was also laughing heartedly as he swatted at the dozens of hands that tried to tug off his small clothes. He slammed the door shut, his grey eyes meeting hers and his chest bare revealing his defined and chiselled abs. Arya couldn't help the blush that crept its way onto her face as she stared at her husband's form.

"Wife" he greeted as he made his way towards the bed.

Arya simply nodded in response offering him a small smile as he lifted the furs and made his way under them. Her face was growing warm and she could hear the steady sound of her heartbeat change to a sudden drumming sound that threatened to blow her ear-drums.

"I will not force you to lay with me" he sighed as he turned to face her, his playful demeanour now solemn.

"But we have to…don't we?" she managed to croak out, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Yes in order for our marriage to be sealed in the eyes of the Gods we must…but I will not force myself on you Arya," he concluded.

"Is it because you don't want me?" she asked, shocked at the anger that seemed to radiate from the words. She could feel the onslaught of tears beckon within her eyes, but blinked them back to keep them at bay.

"What? No of course not, why would I not want you Arya? You are the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms," he said earnestly.

"Stop lying to me Jon, its cruel…if you don't want me just say so!" she cried.

Jon cupped her face with both his hands raising her eyes to meet his. "I would never lie to you Arya. You are beautiful and I've loved you since the first moment I met you. It may not have been the love a man has for a woman at first but as you got older all I could think about was making you my wife."

She couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders at his words. He said he loved her and that he did want her. She never realised how much his opinion mattered until that moment. His grey eyes looked violet as he began to wipe away her tears. He was so close and she could feel the warmth his body exuded. The heat seemed to take hold of her as it made its way down her stomach and finally to her sex. She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to ease the feeling boiling inside of her.

Jon seemed to notice because before she knew what was happening his lips crashed down on hers. She had never had anyone kiss her before and let him lead. His mouth moved against hers and she could feel something wet slide over her lips. She gasped at the feeling and Jon took advantage of the moment by thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She moved her hands to clasp around the back of his neck and pull him closer to her to deepen the kiss. The moans that were escaping her made her feel stupid but she couldn't control them and felt the heat in her abdomen burn uncontrollably.

Jon broke the kiss as he peppered kisses all over her face and down her neck. He sucked softly on the soft skin behind her ear which earned him another whimper from Arya. His hands were roaming over her body as they trailed under her small clothes and cupped her breast. Arya arched her back into him as his thumb rolled over her nipple. She could feel it harden at his touch and the ache between her legs continued to grow.

It was as if he had lost all control of his inhibitions. He kicked of the heavy furs that restricted their movements and positioned himself on-top of her. He wanted to see all of her and fumbled to remove her small clothes. When she was left bare before him he couldn't help but sit back and take in every inch of her and burn it into his memory.

"Beautiful" he murmured before capturing one of her erect nipples with his mouth.

"Oh Gods Jon" she all but screamed as he continued to lick and suck at the perfect globes that were presented to him.

"I've wanted this for so long Arya" he breathed as he kissed down her torso. "Since you turned three and ten, I've wanted you. _Kiss_. I used to watch you when you'd run around in Bran's old clothes and I wanted nothing more than to tear them off you. _Kiss._ I used to imagine what it would be like to have you laying beneath me. _Kiss_. And now I'll have you forever. Kiss."

His face hovered above her sex as he rubbed reassuring circles on the top of her thighs. "I need you to spread your legs apart my love," he whispered as he continued to caress her.

She was afraid. Nobody had seen her fully naked since she was a child. What if he didn't like what he saw? She parted her legs for him slightly. She was embarrassed by the wet substance that seemed to ooze out of her.

"More my love, I need you to spread wider for me"

She did as she was told and spread them as wide as she could. Her face was flushed and she waiting for him to scream in horror but instead she saw his eyes fixed on hers.

"Perfect" he purred as he propped himself up on his knees. "I don't' want to hurt you Arya my love, so tell me to stop if it does ok."

She nodded in approval. He slowly used one of his fingers to slide against her soaking wet slit working it open before inserting it into her tight hole. Arya screamed out and arched against him. He pushed it in and out of her gradually to gauge her reaction. Her moans and whimpers made him quicken the pace before he inserted a second finger.

"Does that feel good my love," he panted as we settled into a rhythm with her.

"Yesss" she hissed. "Mooore" she pleaded.

Being the dutiful husband he was he obliged and inserted a third finger. Her hips rocked alongside his hand and he could feel her tight walls contract around him. Her head was thrown back onto a pillow and her arms stretched out clutching at the sheets of the bed. He swiftly removed his fingers from her sex and sucked on them loudly before ducking his head in between her sex.

Arya jerked her head upward at the sudden departure of his fingers. "Why did you stop" she whimpered.

"I want to see how sweet you are my love," he voiced wickedly before thrusting his tongue where his fingers once were.

"Oh Seven Hells!" she screamed her head falling back on her pillow. "That feels…sooo…good" she continued. The burning heat that threatened to consume her was coursing through her entire body. She swore she could even feel it in her nails and through her hair. His hands cupped her bottom and lifted her petite frame up off the bed as he tried to bury his face deeper into her sopping went cunt. His tongue thrust in and out of her like his fingers did and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed with all the feelings that had built up inside her. With one final moan she felt herself come apart on his magical tongue, her entire body going limp. If she had known bedding was supposed to be like that she may have wanted to marry earlier, as long as it was Jon of course. Only Jon.

He moved to lay beside her his fingers tracing her jaw line and his steely grey eyes, so much like her own staring down at her intently.

"That was amazing," she sighed as she nuzzled into his chest.

"You are amazing," he replied brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes.

"Jon"

"Yes my love"

"I want you inside me"

"Are you sure? We can wait if you're tired"

"No I'm not tired and you're my husband. I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me"

"Gods I love you Arya Stark!" he brought her in for a kiss and his hands tweaked and teased her nipples again. He was as hard as a rock and had been the moment he saw her lying in the bed under the furs. The effect she had on his body was unlike anything he had experienced before. She was unlike anything he had experienced before. Her wild and unruly ways, her grey eyes that made his heart melt and her smile that made his knees go weak.

He proceeded to remove his smallclothes, the last barrier separating their naked bodies. He continued to kiss her ferociously but she wasn't as timid as she was when he first engulfed her mouth with his own. Her hands now held a tight claim around his neck as she pushed his mouth deeper into hers, her tongue now battling him for dominance. He let her win. Arya would always win in the end. He roughly pushed her legs apart as he let his hand travel back down to her sex. She was still soaking wet as he slipped his fingers into her again, stretching her out as much as possible before replacing it with his throbbing member.

"Now Jon!" she demanded. He complied, removing his fingers from her deliciously tight cunt. He placed his tip at her entrance and slowly lowered himself, pushing his cock into her greedy little pussy. He could feel her walls try to accommodate the rude intrusion and held back worried he might hurt her. She grabbed his face in her palms and lifted her hips to answer the unasked question. With one final thrust he tore her maidenhood.

"Are you ok my love?" he asked, concern etched on his beautiful face.

"When I'm with you I'm always ok" she murmured before rolling her hips, persuading him to go on. He rocked his hips in time with hers and they were sweating, panting and moaning into one another. She was so wet and each snap of his hips brought him closer the edge. She continued to grind against him and he felt her legs curl around him flipping him over so she was now on top. She smiled down at him – the sight of her lowering herself up and down on him almost made him come then and there. She grabbed one of his hands that rested on her hips and pulled it to her left breast. He kneaded it mercilessly and canted his hip upwards. He removed his hand from her breast as he felt her walls clench around him again but watched as her pert breasts bounced in front of him. He shifted their positions so he was now sitting up and buried his face in her tits. He sucked on her nipples, finally making her come undone. With a couple more thrusts he followed, spilling his seed inside her.

He didn't loosen his grip on her and kept himself inside of her. "You are not of this world Arya Stark" he managed to croak once he got his breathing under control.

"Nor are you Jon Targaryen…you set my whole body on fire" she smiled as she leaned down and seized his lips again.

He chuckled before lying on his back with Arya still firmly planted on top of him. When she finally rolled off him he pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. He grabbed at the furs that were now at the edge of the bed and made a move to cover their sweat ridden bodies with it.

"No" she said abruptly. "I don't need furs when I'm with you" she smiled.

He couldn't help but smile back. "If that's what we can do in one day imagine what the rest of our lives together will be like my love."

 


End file.
